Stick Together
by monkkeyslut
Summary: So, five times someone unintentionally hurt someone else's feelings, and the one time they got along. prompt from yj anon meme.


**This is from the yj_anon_meme over on lj. The prompt was: **_The YJ is a team of superheroes, they're supposed to be able to handle what the rest of the society can't, but at the end of the day they are all just people, and people have feelings._ _So, five times someone unintentionally hurt someone else's feelings, and one time they finally got along._

**I know it's probably not exactly what OP wanted, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>001.<strong>

The night was long, and hot, and by the time everyone got back to the cave it was nearly two a.m.

Wally was the first one in the kitchen, already raiding the cupboards. The others filed in slowly all exhausted from the mission. Each member dropped down onto something. Artemis and Megan on the couch, Superboy, Kaldur and Dick at the island in the kitchen.

"Anyone else completely _drained?"_ Wally moans, spreading his arms across the table top, chocolate bar in hand. "I don't think I can even _eat_ this…"

"Maybe you should," Artemis comments dryly, but her voice lacks her usual enthusiasm when insulting him. "I mean it'll get you to shut up for a few seconds, so why not?"

"_Ha,"_ Wally glares, biting his bar. "But I can talk and chew at the same time, _sweetcheeks."_

"So disgusting," Artemis shakes her head, leaning heavily against M'gann. "It's obviously no surprise you can't get a girl. Or a _guy_ for that matter."

M'gann giggles slightly, but covers it with her mouth, blushing slightly. "Sorry Wally," she murmurs, catching the look on his face.

His face feels too hot, and the prickle at the back of his eyes feels all too familiar. He can see Dick snicker in his peripheral vision, and Kaldur frowns at the blonde. _You just gotta show them the real you, Aunt Iris tells him. _And he tries. _God_ he _tries._

"It's all good, Megs," he mutters, finishing his snack. But it's not okay.

* * *

><p><strong>002.<strong>

"It's not _fair,"_ Wally groans, and Superboy turns slightly, his ear towards his bedroom door. He knows Robin and Wally are having a sleepover in Robin's room, and Superboy—(_it's Conner now)_ can't sleep, so he might as well listen.

"…I don't really understand," Robin answers, and Conner hears the sound of a game system in the background. "How is it not fair?"

"It just…" Wally pauses, shuffles closer to Robin. He lowers his voice, and Conner suddenly wonders if he should be listening…

"He's not even…he doesn't even notice her. _I_ do, and all she can think about is _Superboy."_

Nobody speaks for a few minutes, and Conner feels his stomach clench. He feels sick. Finally, Wally mutters, "I just don't understand why it can't be me. It's not like he can be a good boyfriend to her. First, he doesn't _ever_ touch _anyone_ so how is the physical-ness going to-,"

"Wally-,"

"—come into the equation. And the dude can barely….barely communicate. Megan deserves…"

"You?" Robin asks, and he seems a bit annoyed. Wally must not notice it, because Superboy hears hair ruffling as the boy nods. "Yes! See Rob! I knew _you_ would get it."

Conner gets it too. Unfortunately. It's not _his_ fault the gnomes never put anything about physical relationships in his head, or anything about _girls_ and _boys_ and _dating_ other than the basics. And maybe Wally's right. Maybe she deserves better. But it still doesn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

><p><strong>003.<strong>

"_Watch," _Conner presses down on Robin's shoulders, blue eyes meeting his mask-clad ones. Conner looks at the others, eyeing them similarly. "Just _watch."_

Conner's off in seconds, stalking toward the ladder that leads up to the trapeze. He kicks off his boots whilst climbing the ladder. Robin looks to Kaldur, who shrugs.

But then Conner braces a foot against the wire, and he falls.

Robin makes a strangled sound, but he can't move. He can't do anything but feel his heart beat rapidly and—and see them and they're falling and oh _fuck_ why were they the _Flying—_

"Con that's _awesome!" _Artemis grins, M'gann claps, Kaldur smiles, and Wally glances at Robin. Conner is floating mid-air, small smile on his face. He looks at Robin and grins, and Dick smiles too, but it's not real.

He excuses himself and runs to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>004.<strong>

When Kaldur walks into the room, Wally glances up from Robin's gauntlet. The younger boy grins, "Heya Kaldur."

"Hello Wally, Robin," the Boy Wonder nods at him, shooting their leader a quick grin. "May I ask what you are both doing?"

Wally's grin widens, "So as you know, that new movie Straw Dogs just came out. And we're taking Con to see it. He's like…a horror movie _virgin."_

Kaldur nods, eyebrows drawing together. "Would you mind if I came?"

That makes both boys pause. Robin looks at Wally, and the redhead blushes. "Well see…we already bought the tickets and it's uh. Well they're probably sold out by now and we don't wanna get to the theatre just to find out they don't have an extra ticket, y'know?" Wally nods, like this is the right thing. "I mean any other time…_yeah_. So maybe next time?" He tries a weak laugh, and Kaldur manages a smile.

"Yes, another time."

But he knows there probably won't be another time.

* * *

><p><strong>005.<strong>

The team sit around the television, watching in awe. The White Martians had invaded today, more or less. They were told _"Do not interfere or you will have extreme consequences"_ so they watch the attack. One of the Martians slip past the camera, shocking the man.

Robin frowns at the TV, "That is probably the ugliest thing _ever."_ Artemis snorts, but M'gann watches her nod. Conner and Kaldur agree, and Wally laughs. "Really? I mean yeah, it's ugly, but I think it looks more _stupid_ than ugly. Look how disproportionate-,"

"Haha that's funny Wally why don't you continue that in your mirror some time," Artemis comments, scratching at her hairline and ignoring Wally's scowl.

M'gann just ignores all of them and watches her…her brothers and sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>001.<strong>

"Pizza's here!" Someone calls, and the team glance up from where they are, spread out in the TV room, watching a movie. Roy's there, forcing a cheesy grin. "So why don't one of you come and _take it_ from me…"

Wally's up in a flash, taking the pizza from Roy's arms and speeding back to his place next to Robin, box already open, three pieces missing.

"You're here for movie night?" M'gann asks brightly, pausing the movie. They're only on the previews. "Please! Sit down!"

"Oh, please _do,"_ Artemis shuffles closer to Kaldur, who smiles slightly. Roy gives her a look, but plops down between Robin and Wally.

"So what're we watchin'?"

"Saw IV!" M'gann answers enthusiastically, and they all glance at her.

"You've…seen that…right?" Artemis asks carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

"Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


End file.
